Pokemon Black: Red's Insanity
by Felix Falora
Summary: Red has been scarred by Blue's constant bullying to the point where he wants Blue dead. So when he recieves the power to kill everything, no one alive is safe anymore. Rated T for excessive death.


Author's Note: I'm not sure if this story was recently conceived or not and I don't know how true it is, but after seeing it, I decided to make a little fic about it. I know I haven't been active on lately, but I've had my future to think about, so I appologize. Anyway, with that being said, here's my creation. This is a one shot, so it's going to be pretty short.

* * *

There was a young boy named Red. He grew up in Pallet Town, a small town in the Kanto Region of Japan. His father was never around, always off at work somewhere else, so his mother had to raise him alone. This caused complications between the two, but they were still a normal family. However, there was another boy in the neighborhood named Blue. Blue had a nice sister and a kind mother, but his father was also gone. He lived a better life then Red and would always pick on the other boy for it. Red hated Blue and Blue knew it, so one day he stole Red's precious stuffed Pikachu and destroyed it with a knife right before his tenth birthday. Red had never been so upset. But one must ask... to what depths can the psyche sink when faced with constant pain day by day in your life and severe hatred for just one little boy that eventually spreads on to utter insanity?

_Pokemon Black_

On Red's tenth birthday, the same day Blue was born, the two went to finally choose their Pokemon. Blue let Red choose first, supposedly out of generosity and kindness, and guillable Red took the bait. He chose the Pokemon he had always wanted as a child, Charmander. He thought Blue was actually being nice to him, but Blue revealed his reason for letting Red choose first by picking Squirtle, a Pokemon with a strength over Red's. This realization made Red angry and caused him to lose focus during their mock battle. He lost because Blue had kept his calm and gave Squirtle clear, precise commands to follow. When both recalled their Pokemon, Blue left Red with these last words.

"Just give up loser. You'll never amount to anything, so why even bother trying? You're better off dead."

Then Blue left, before his grandfather, Professor Oak, could say anything to him. Red, however, was hit heavilly by that comment. It had always been his dream to become a Pokemon Master, but he began to really think that it was impossible. So he went back home, defeated, and began to cry in his room, not letting his mother come in to comfort him, before utter exhausation caused him to fall asleep. When he woke up, however, he felt a cold chill in the air. He looked on his desk to see another Pokeball there. Taking it, he began to wonder if Professor Oak had taken pity on him by sending him the leftover Bulbasaur. He decided to take it and get up to go train. Leaving Pallet Town and heading into the world beyond, he used his Charmander to take on multiple Rattata and Pidgey, causing them to faint up until before he entered Viridian City. He decided to give his Charmander a break and sent out the second Pokeball, expecting to see Bulbasaur.

What he saw inside utterly broke his mind.

The spirit looked upon the Rattata it was facing. Its eyes glowed and then the Rattata seemed to just convulse and spasm before it fell over. The spirit then went back into its ball and Red, horribly frightened by what he had just seen, ran over to examine the Rattata. It didn't move. It didn't breathe. Unlike how Charmander merely caused the Pokemon it had battled to fall unconscious, this spirit had literally killed the poor beast. Horror and nausea washed over the ten-year-old boy, who immediately threw up after turning away from the body and running into Viridian City. He passed out on the street and, when he woke up, found himself in a kind old man's house.

The old man talked to Red, asked him if he was ok. Red shook his head and, before the old man could ask him anymore, quickly left. He looked at the Pokeball with the spirit inside it and he raised it over his head to throw it away when he remembered what Blue had told him.

"Just give up loser. You'll never amount to anything, so why even bother trying? You're better off dead."

Blue had litterally told Red to go die. Come to think of it, everything Blue had done to him over the course of their lives together had been out of hatred for him. He hated the other boy. He hated him more then anyone should ever hate a person. It was then that he decided he would keep the spirit and use it to not only defeat Blue, but kill him... and everyone in his way.

So he stopped using Charmander after a while. He did everything he was supposed to do. He brought parts back to Professor Oak in order to get his PokeDex and five Pokeballs to use. But he knew he'd never need them. He walked through every route and obstacle in his path, and every trainer that challenged him, trying to block him from his ultimate objective, he used the spirit's power to kill their Pokemon and eventually kill them. He even used this on the Gym Leaders he fought. First was Brock in Pewter City. He was a strong-willed, yet friendly guy. His rock Pokemon were supposed to be powerful physically and able to take on anyone. Red killed him and his lackeys. The spirit grew stronger with every life he took. As for Red himself, his psyche was torn apart more and more with each life.

It didn't end there. He used this spirit on every Gym leader he fought. When he made it to Cerulean City, he used it to defeat and kill the gym leader there, Misty. Her hopes of finding a groom were now naught but pitiful final thoughts. Then there was Lt. Surge, the American war leader who was gruff and tough. Not even his spirit could stop the ghost from taking his soul. Poor, innocent Erika, whose grass Pokemon ought to have been able to save her from loss, could not save her from an untimely death. It wasn't just Gym Leaders either. Red had forgotten that his feud was with Blue and Blue alone. Drunk on his power, he used the Spirit on everyone he saw.

No one could stop him. People weren't even aware of him. As he travelled the Kanto region of Japan, he slaughtered mercilessly. News could not travel due to the fact that there were no survivors left to spread on the information. Anyone that could've held Red at bay, locked him away, and taken away the source of power was terminated. He had no remorse either. With hatred and bloodlust fueling him on, Red had forgotten everything that had made him the boy he used to be. He had become a monster, a demon, a source of madness, carnage, and destruction. Everything about him was pure, unbridled evil.

And the spirit only grew stronger. It fed on the souls that Red had offered. Entire towns, slaughtered at his hands. When he had gotten back to Pallet Town, he had even used the spirit on his own mother, as well as Professor Oak and Blue's family. Team Rocket, while performing its villanous deeds, had fallen to the power of Red's spirit, whose evil outdid theirs by a thousand fold. The other gym leaders, emotionless Sabrina, honorable Koga, worthy Blaine, and the leader of Team Rocket himself, Giovanni, had all met their doom at the hand of the formless entity as well. No one survived. Everyone died. Pokemon and trainers alike fell to the hands of the spirit.

But it didn't end there, oh how everyone would've willed it to end there. There was still the Elite Four to go. Red had to become the Champion, of course, and to do so he had to kill them as well. So he did. He went on through Victory Road and confronted them. None of them survived. Lorelei's ice was not colder then the spirit's heart, mighty Bruno could not touch the spirit's etheral form, and even Agatha, a woman who controlled ghosts herself, was not powerful enough to stop the spirit's hatred. Lance, the last of the Elite Four who controlled mighty dragon Pokemon of unfathomable power, fell as well. Red was supposed to be the champion, but someone had already defeated them fairly before he had gotten there.

Blue stood there, a look of terror on his face.

Red grinned vindictively. The look of terror on Blue's face was just absolutely beautiful to him. All of his senseless murder led up to this moment, after all, to the one that he hated. Blue would finally die. He would finally answer to all his sins. He would pay for becoming the champion so easily. There was nothing but hatred for Blue inscribed into Red.

"Red... you've become a monster!"

Red just chuckled. "It's all for you Blue. Every last life taken, all to get to you."

"But why? Sure I've bullied you, but I was just messing around! Why'd you kill them? Who else did you kill, huh?"

"Everyone... my mother, your family, the other trainers... everyone," Red said.

"You... you... You think I deserve to die? You're wrong! I never killed anyone in my entire life! You're the one who deserves to die Red!"

Thus the final battle began... but it wasn't even a battle. Like every other trainer, Blue tried to use his Pokemon, only to have them fall dead at the hands of the ghost that Red so effectively wielded. When Blue himself tried to lunge at Red, self-righteous and foolish anger driving him on, the ghost struck him down just as easily. Blue didn't even have any time for final words. The ghost ate his soul mercilessly, leaving his body on the ground, crumpled and lifeless. Red looked over his most hated enemy's corpse and laughed. Everything he had done led to this one minute after all. It was all over now. He could finally live life normally again. With that thought in mind, he tossed away the Pokeball with the spirit still inside it and left, ready to go back home.

Thus ended the tale of Red, who had slaughtered everybody he knew just to become the best... or so we thought. But it did not end there for Red, not just yet.

It is true that Red grew up and became a man as the years passed by, but he ended up living in the world alone. He ironically went to live in the lifeless Lavender Town. There he ate, slept, watched TV from other parts of Japan and the rest of the world, did whatever he wanted, and that was it. He had never heard from the spirit again. He thought it was all over and he had proven himself the best. Despite what he had done, he did not feel empty at all.

But he made one big mistake. He decided to go back to his old home. He decided to go walk around the now lifeless region of Kanto again for one last time. But upon entering his house, he was thrown into what seemed to be another world. He found he could not leave this black, lifeless atmosphere and turned back to face into the abyss. Much to his horror, he saw everyone he had once encountered there. Every citizen, every trainer, every Pokemon... each and every living thing he had destroyed had come back. They all looked at him with hatred in their eyes, but they then seemed to vanish... and were replaced by the spirit. Red immediately drew back as the ghost leered on him. He could not understand. He had given the ghost everyone and yet...

"So this is what it's come down to. I gave you everyone and yet... you're not satisfied until you take me as well, is that the case?"

He was shocked to hear an answer in what seemed to be the wind. It sounded whispy, and yet demonic as well.

_This is the price of vengeance. You so wished for Blue to die that you became a monster and killed off everyone in your path. But the price for vengeance has always been death. You have overstepped mere vengeance though and now you must face the truth that you have created. I am the monster now. You are the victim._

The ghost grew, encompassing all, including Red. Pain began to envelop the once innocent youth and he tried to struggle against his punishment and get away from it. Every second was a slow, agonizing mess of pain and suffering. The torture engulfed him, making him scream and howl as it would not end. Pretty soon he found himself on the ground, begging for death. Eyes stared at him from in the mist. An evil laughter could be heard as Red cried pitifully on the floor.

_Isn't it ironic? Here you lay now, begging for your own life to be ended, when you ended the lives of so many before you. You are, without a doubt, one of the most shameless tools I have ever used. Very well... I shall you grant you your wish._

Red saw the spirit's eyes glow, the same way they had glowed when he took the lives and souls of others. Suddenly awareness died and then there was nothing. The ghost had taken Red's soul and eaten it just as he had done to all the others. Thus Red's tale truely did end with his own demise at the hands of the monster he had created himself.

Red's actions had changed the very world. After Kanto was found to be lifeless and devoid, Japan had declared it to be left untouched and uninhabited, in fear that spirits were haunting it, which they indeed were. Corpses were left strewn in the wake of Red's murders and had decompossed throughout the years, thus skeletons were all that was left. What was odd, however, was the fact that one recently created corpse had been found in a small house in Pallet Town. Red, himself, was found undecomposed and yet still very dead.

Thus the cycle of death continued in the world. For many killers were to be born as well as die, but none so as powerful and sociopathic as a ten-year-old boy who had been driven into insanity by his obnoxious, arrogant rival.

_Fin_

I listened to very disturbing music nonstop while making this. I hope it shows. Have a good day... if you can.


End file.
